The present invention relates to display structures for use in containing and displaying articles and more particularly to improvements in constructional features thereof.
In the aforementioned application, a display structure is disclosed which is formed of a unitary blank of sheet material which has been cut and scored in such a manner that, upon being passed through a folding and gluing machine, a flat assembly is provided which upon being erected provides a plurality of display boxes connected in series by their diagonally opposite corners.